Old Skin
by NarQwibQwib
Summary: T'Sovik drabble compilation.


It looked almost absurd, the stark contrast between the dark red of his clothing and the bright morning sun above the snowy landscape. Her breath drew wisps of vapour in the crisp morning air as she watched him leaning against the balustrade, staring into the distance unblinkingly.

Javik had already been there when she had gotten up an hour ago, probably having left his sleeping quarters hours ago, incapable of resting properly. He had never been able to sleep properly, not with nightmares keeping him up, but it had been better for a while. It was as if all that time was vanishing, as if he was falling back into his old, detached behaviour, always controlled, always… protecting himself.

Releasing a sigh, Liara finally decided to approach the grumpy Prothean, hoping not to startle him as lost in thought as he apparently was. She had been watching him long enough. Clearing her throat, she joined him at his side, only shooting a quick glance at him before letting her eyes rest on the landscape.

"I had wondered for how much longer you'd be standing there." His voice was tinted with the smallest bit of teasing, but he appeared to be in no mood to take it further - something was eating away at him, but she could not put her finger on what it could be.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but I think we need to have a little talk." She could see him blinking at her from the corner of her eye, his posture changing immediately - his hands clawed at the thin metal rail for a second before he faced her, leaning against it almost casually.

"Is there a problem, Asari?" His face was devoid of any emotion now, but she could feel her own contorting in anger as she looked at him, corners of her mouth pulling down. He had not called her by her species in _decades_ - why start again now? Was this part of what he thought of as _respectful_ _behavoir_? Certainly not, she had witnessed far better from him, even back on the Normandy. In the end, it just proved her suspicion that something about him had taken a very disagreeable direction. Liara could feel the muscles in her jaw flex as she weighed her words carefully.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Javik. We've been working on this book for… goddess, more than twenty years. And even before that, you had the decency to call me by my name." Barely contained rage boiled inside of her and translated into her voice, but she did not allow it to take control of her - had she done what she had felt like doing when the word first passed his lips, they would be grappling on the floor right now. They were both adults, they could handle matters verbally. Hopefully.

"What does it matter? You won't have to endure me for much longer." He sounded almost spiteful, maybe a bit… like he was sulking? It might not have been the right word, but something in his voice made it sound almost childish. Crossing her arms, Liara rose an eyebrow at his choice of words. She was not enduring him. He was a good friend, or had been before he had went into his vegetative state and not let her close anymore.

"So that's what you think I'm doing here? Enduring you?" Liara's voice was shaking, filled with a mixture of anger and confusion. For a while, she had thought that she might be able to understand him in a way, to read his bodylanguage, his moods, but it appeared that those times were over now. "If _enduring_ was all I did I would _not_ be out here talking to you."

His hands clawed at the metal again as he turned away from her, leaning against the balustrade, his eyes focused somewhere on the floor in front of him. After a few moments of thought, he finally answered, his words breathed into the open rather than being actually spoken.

"I know. And I apologise." The words startled her at first, wiping her mind clear of any irritated thoughts that had been left there, leaving her staring at him in surprise. Javik did not apologise. She stuttered, attempting to form a coherent sentence as she went with whatever syllables toppled out of her mouth, but noticed soon enough that it was not working as he continued talking. "I have been thinking a lot. Too much, maybe. About the future. What is going to happen once we are done writing this book. But… there is nothing there. I don't know what I am going to do with my life."

He paused, but signalled her with a wave of his hand that he was not quite done yet. Liara could tell he was attempting to calm down from attempting to say whatever it was that he couldn't say - taking a step forward, she stood by his side again, eyes switching between him and the landscape, certain that anything she could say would be anything but helpful. She would have to try anyway.

"Who said I wouldn't like to help you find a reason to live?" Liara did not dare look at him as she spoke, in a way hoping that he had simply not heard her in his anxious state - it was far too close to talking about her feelings for him. Being in love with the Prothean was… not easy.

"Liara… please." With the whispered plea, he looked back up at her, and a sort of emotion became visible she had not witnessed before. A split second passed, but it felt like an eternity as he pulled her into him, one hand on her waist and the other on her neck, his cold lips pressing against hers. It didn't take long until she gave into the kiss, but it was over before it had really started, leaving her breathless and more than confused. Javik had already left her direct proximity again, eyes focused on the floor as he spoke.

"I know of your… affections towards me, but I do not think I could please you as a mate." Without looking at her again, he started to walk away, his feet carrying him towards their housing in a steady pace. There was a certain slouch in his posture, a reluctancy to discuss this topic further, to put his feelings on display like that, but she was not going there again.

"Don't you think I would like a word or two in that decision?", she stated, loud and clear enough for him to hear even as he walked, but he barely hesitated for a split second before continuing in his path.

"You deserve better than me, Liara."

Within less than a second, she had caught up to him, pulling him into another kiss, this one less violent - his breath was hot against her skin, and after an initial moment of immobility, she could feel him giving in, his lips moving soflty against hers. After a few moments, she finally broke the kiss, a hand pressed against his cheek to keep him facing her.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? How about we give that decision a few decades?" Liara's lips shaped into an almost sheepish smile before she planted another, quick kiss on his lips. His nostrils were flaring anxiously as he closed his eyes, his forehead brushing against hers faintly - honestly, she was unsure of what exactly was even happening. Within a few moments, they had gone from her being extremely enraged about his behaviour to this… whatever it was.

Without opening his eyes, Javik laced his fingers with hers, the union of three with five fingers far less awkward than it should be, and she can feel his breath on her skin as he speaks a few words. Even after all their time spent together, her prothean is still less than admirable, especially when spoken. But she can translate their meaning to her own satisfaction, and a smile plays around her lips as she leans into him, holding his hands a bit tighter.

_"I… would like that."_


End file.
